


Oh No, He's Hot!

by Ember360



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember360/pseuds/Ember360
Summary: Fitzroy's roommate is very pretty, which is unnecessary and annoying, please stop it >:(
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Oh No, He's Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the anon on Tumblr who suggested number 40, “Sorry, I can’t trust anyone that looks good with a bed head” with Maplekeene!
> 
> (also btw this takes place somewhere around episodes 1-2)

Argo's eyes blinked open slowly as he woke up. He had been getting terrible rest as of late. He was so used to being rocked to sleep by the motion of a boat and the sound of its creaking. At least the snores of the Firbolg (Bud? No, he didn't seem to like that name) reminded him of those of his crew. 

Argo sat up and rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes. After yawning widely, he finally noticed the stare he was being given. Fitzroy, the less... agreeable of his two roommates, was staring down at him from the beds that he had so precariously stacked. Why was he looking at him like that? Was he in a trance? The half-elf had already explained the trance to his roommates yesterday, but surely his resting face wasn't always like that. 

"What?" Argo asked, confused by Fitzroy's look of annoyance and disdain. "Did I do something wrong already? I just got up, give me a minute." 

Fitzroy, who was indeed awake, huffed and put his face in his hands in exasperation. He looked back at Argo, who was more perplexed now than ever. "Yeah, alright. Whatever," he said simply, turning the other way so he was facing the wall. Argo blinked in confusion. What the hell had just happened? He didn't have the slightest clue but Fitzroy didn't seem like he was going to give him any new information so Argo just continued getting ready for the day. 

But the thought of the situation didn't leave him as he did his makeup in the bathroom. It was just so _bizarre_. What had Argo done wrong? Why was Fitzroy so mad at him? Argo stared at the red ribbon he had in his hand, the one he usually used to tie up his hair. His curiosity and worry quickly became overbearing and he left the bathroom without doing his hair. 

"Fitz?" Argo asked hesitantly, peering over the bed frame and tapping his roommate on the shoulder. "You- You alright there, boyo? Ya seemed a bit angry with me and I wanna know if I did something to ya or-"

Fitzroy turned around, still obviously disgruntled or aggravated. He looked Argo up and down, frowned, and leaned back in his side. "Nope!" Fitzroy reached for the pillow behind him and put it over his head. "Sorry, I can't trust someone who looks good with a bed head!"

Argo paused for a moment, before dissolving into laughter. "Is _that_ why you were giving me the stink eye? Because I'm just too pretty? I'm sorry, I'll try ta tone it down for y-" Fitzroy's pillow connected with Argo's face and the genasi let go on his bed frame as he stumbled backward. However, his attack proved to be unsuccessful and Argo just continued to cackle. 

"Shut up!" Fitzroy protested as the Firbolg lumbered out of the bathroom. "Bud, tell him to stop teasing me!" The Firbolg stared at Fitzroy blankly as Argo finally collected himself.

"Aw, c'mon Fitz," he smirked, unable to help himself. "It's not my fault that I'm so charming. Really, it sounds like a you problem, not a me problem." Fitzroy shot him another flustered glare and threw the pillow, hitting Argo in the chest. 

The rogue flopped down on his own bed dramatically. "Ahhh, I've been hit!" he cried in between giggles. 

"I hate you so much," Fitzroy said, turning to face the wall again. 

"Is... this is a medical emergency?" the Firbolg asked innocently as he looked at Argo, who opened one eye and smirked. Apparently the Firbolg didn't get the hint. "Fitzroy, why have you done this and why are you not helping? This is a great shame."

"I hate it here," Fitzroy grumbled. 

"He, uhhh, he didn't really hit me." Argo explained. "Well- I mean, he did but not hard enough to hurt me. Pillows are soft, ya know?"

"I do not." The Firbolg apparently decided that this conversation had come to a close and walked out the room, leaving Argo and Fitzroy alone. 

Argo glanced up at Fitzroy, who was still pouting while all curled up in his sheets. The genasi cleared his throat. "Listen, Fitz, I-" 

"Sir Fitzroy-" his roommate grumbled.

"Right, right, that too-"

"-Maplecourt, Knight in Absentia to the Realm of Goodcastle."

"Do I really have to say all of it?" 

Fitzroy turned a bit, so he was facing the ceiling with his head was titled towards Argo. If Argo hadn't known any better, he could have sworn the knight looked almost smug. "Yes." 

"Fine." Argo cleared his throat and bowed. " _Sir_ Fitzroy Mapletree, Knight in-"

"Try again." 

Argo cleared his throat once more and continued with another bow. " _Sir_ Fitzboy-"

"Nope!" Fitzroy was sitting criss-cross-applesause now, leaning on one hand as he watched Argo's charade.

Argo sighed. "Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Knight in Absentia to the Realm of Goodland-"

" _No_ ," Fitzroy laughed. It was the first time Argo had seen him smiling, seen him happy. The genasi's heart skipped a beat, and for no reason at all, Argo suddenly found that he wanted to see Fitzroy Maplecourt smiling like that more often. 

"Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Knight in Absentia to the Realm of Goodcastle," Argo finally said, reaching up and leaning against Fitzroy's bed frame. "I hope you can accept my sincerest of apologies..." 

"Finally!" Fitzroy said in exasperation, but the fondness in his expression told a whole different story. "A decent apolo-"

"For being just way too attractive." Argo ducked just in time for Fitzroy's kick to miss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you very much for the prompt, I know this one was kinda short and sweet but I hope you like it <3!
> 
> You can send me a prompt [here!](https://keenie.tumblr.com/post/620959529235038208/100-prompts-list)


End file.
